Always In The Snow
by Purplelizard
Summary: BluexKiba, Oneshot: Unique Pair...Solace and home in her...Love and Paradise in him...Death changes it all...[Sex, Language, and Character Death.]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain……sigh Kibaaaa…..**

**Author's Note: _Yea, Ima do a one-shot on Blue and Kiba. I think there just aren't enough of these around, so I just wanna get this over with. If the reviews go well, I maybe will do a fic surrounding Kiba and Blue, Also, A Patch of Green's first chaps is almost done. And I just put up Moonlight in His Hair._**

_**So check em out!**_

_**Okay this fic is dark as usual and based on Blue's dying moments.

* * *

**_

If I knew today would have been my last, I would have spent it with him. I would have spent it cuddling into his fur, and us making sweet love in our pelts as we constantly did. But one last time would have been so bittersweet.

Even now, as I am here, cold and alone snow falling onto my body, I know he will succeed in his drive his mission. I know He will find Paradise and wait for me there.

I know.

Azure eyes, so striking, so beautiful. So deadly. Cold blizzards orbs that lacked an obvious warmth. He was a predator and he had a gravity, pulling him so far away.

I was reluctant to join. I had only found my true heritage by running into the sweet flower maiden, Cheza. She smelled like something my soul could understand and she was m only enemy. She had what I had always wanted.

_**Cold blizzard orbs…**_

He was magnificent.

I cough up blood. I can't even hear much. I don't hear the snow falling, I don't even hear my own breathing. It absolutely silent and I, am clam in my dying state.

I don't mind. I had all that I needed. A reason to fight, a reason to care, more reason to love.

It was a night like this snow, when I was alone and angry.

Always angry about something, but this night it was about Tsume. He picked fights with me and called me a half breed on many an occasion. But it was different tonight. It hurt tonight because, the comfort from Hige I was getting just was not enough. The careful licks and rubbing weren't solving my problem. It was what he had said to me…Tsume.

**"_What makes you think a half breed like you would be allowed in Paradise?"_**

He was right. What made me grasp the intention of being able to go with them?

My face had lost all of it's color, and everyone stared at me and Tsume. They didn't move or breathe.

I turned and ran. I was even remotely surprised that I heard Kiba call out my name rather then, Hige.

I didn't even make the forest before the tears were rushing down my face. I hardly ever cry, but the wound was deep and the release was needed. I ran until I came to a river. Dropping to my knees, heart wrenching sobs escaped from my lips. I cried hard and ugly, hugging my arms about me.

Even know, lying in my blood, this hurts.

Clumps of frozen snow were slowly flowing down, the rushing water all to be heard. And my rushing tears. The more I cried the more I remembered everything I never cried for. The burning of Pops him, the death of my family, the death of his family. I cored because I was alone and silent because I had nothing to fight for. And then I felt a warm arm come around my shoulders.

**"_Are you alright?"_**

I never even smelled his scent, my nose was stuffed from crying. I didn't even think. He was here. He was touching me. He was _home_. I crashed myself into his warmth and cried harder, because what I wanted most in this world I could never have. And yet here he was holding and cooing into my hair. I pulled from him then and looked into his eyes. Cerulean soft and whispering into my heart, he was perfect and here. Waiting. Always waiting for my every word.

It made sense when he swept my tears away with his thumbs. Clarity rushed into me. I leaned into his face. I could see he was struggling between something. I knew what I wanted more. I took his hand and guided him into my shirt. His warm hand was stiff against my hardened nipple.

**"_Please Kiba, I need this. I need-"_**

His lips against mine hushed my coming words. We back on the bank and his hand caressed my left breast. I moaned and felt his erection pressing into my thigh. Our lips never left each other. His warmth was what I craved and it was insatiable, I pressed harder and harder, desiring more of his hot touch. I didn't care or think of others, I didn't care for Hige at the moment. Kiba was the only one here and perfectly on time.

He held me after taking my sweet innocence, a burning in my thighs asking for more. We washed in the creek and headed back to camp. We didn't speak a word the rest of the night. He returned to "This one" and I to Hige. Tsume said noting but muttered something that was sort of an apology. But then he looked at me strange and walked away.

That night I couldn't even rest easy. I stared at Kiba's back the entire night. He slept holding Her and I slept wanting him. He was so gentle. The lovemaking was so gentle and passionate. He handled me delicately and with such a force. Despite the small pain between my legs, I ached more for his touch. The hot whisperings of my name. The feverish kisses. The love in our pelts and human forms. How I ached for it.

And I had it.

Anytime we could get away, we took each other. Near ponds, lakes, forests caves. We would meet in the woods while they were all sound asleep and make tender love. We covered the evidence so carefully. And we never spoke of our unity. We knew what we were doing. But it was still there. A lingering in my mind. Paradise. I knew he was the one to open it.

I cough more blood.

The days turned into month and we carried on. Lovemaking was pulling its toll on one another. Hige would often stare at me and say I was beautiful. I could see Kiba's ears perk up and a small growl would emit from him. When Cheza was idling touching him and staring into his eyes, singing him to sleep, my heart would tug and I would wan tto sink my teeth into her tender flesh and rip her to shreds. My ongoing jealousy would devour me. I would imagine myself killing Cheza and running into Paradise with Kiba. The flower maiden a sign of troubled times.

But it was when Hige tried to have his way with me, Kiba had enough.

I went to meet him in the woods that night. He was already there waiting. I sat beside him. It was snowing that night.

Like it's snowing now. So crisp and comforting. All I have is this snow to take m into this desolate and deserving death. My eyes are becoming heavy. I don't know how I've held on this long, Hige's body slumped next to me.

**"_You…stink of him."_**

I was so taken aback.

**"_I can't even stand him scent anymore Blue."_**

**"_You must. Just like I endure hers."_**

He hadn't said anything.

**"_You act…as if this is more."_**

**"_It's not?"_**

The questioning made me sing in my heart.

**"_This…is animalistic you and me. What we do is out of…heat and desire…not lo-"_**

He pounced me then. Kiba's eyes twitched with emotion as his breathed heavily in my face.

**"_You feel nothing?"_**

He ripped away my clothing. Piece by piece, as I struggled to get away from him.

**"_You feel nothing?"_**

He said over and over as he ravaged my shuddering body. It was delicious what he was doing, whispering heated emotion in my ear, it was taking over me. I moaned so loudly, so freely. He groaned in my ear and flipped me onto my stomach. His body loomed over before he entered me. I screamed his name.

**"_Kiba!"_**

**"_Blue! I…I…"_**

**"_KIBAA!"_**

I came with such a ferocious growl, I scared even myself.

Kiba was on top of me easing me with kisses as we came back to our regular breaths.

**"_You Blue…Are mine."_**

I am his…

All I ever wanted. Was here. He was everything to me. More then Paradise. More then my life. He was home.

The next day, I was approached by Tsume.

**"_What you both do…is wrong."_**

**"_What?"_**

**"_You aren't his mate bitch."_**

**"_Mate? What would you know?"_**

**"_He knows nothing of the sort, he won't do good for you. This is lust. Hige is willing if it was mating you wished for. Go wash. You stink of his scent."_**

I know now, this was his way of telling me not to get hurt.

His way of telling me to watch for my own hide.

I did.

I gave my hide for him.

Darcia ripped my side and I saw the anger flashing in his eyes. I saw the pain and hurt.

Saw Hige looking at us both and understanding. He understood then what had happened. Why I had turned away from him. This pain was more unbearable then Darcia sinking his fangs into my pelt.

And Hige still fighting to save me.

I wanted to shout, No I will die! But I was choking blood and it was too late. Much too late.

Tsume thought I was long gone when he finished Hige off.

I stopped him.

**"_Tsu…Tsume…"_**

**"_Blue? Blue!"_**

**"_I'm…dying…please…look after…him…"_**

**"_I will, dammit! You can live!"_**

**"_No…Too much blood…Kiba…Tell him…"_**

**"_Don't talk dammit!"_**

**"_Tsume…Thank you…Kiba…love…"_**

My voice was going, going so quickly. Tsume understood my message.

Tell him, I love him.

He left after stroking my head and lick me affectionately. His whimper of confirmation, making me smile.

Oh…I'm so tired now.

So many snowy nights, and I had never though I die on such a beautiful night. I'm not so frightened of dying here. I did all I had to. I loved, and lost.

I lost because its still tugging on the back of my mind.

_**That uncertainty that when Kiba opens the Paradise, I cannot share it with him.** _

I might not. I am half and a breed that I haven't encountered before. I cannot know what is in store for me. It would break my heart to somehow know, the others will go but I will be left behind.

I blink tears. It isn't very long now. I don't have much time to lie here, this snow piling on top of me. Hige's body is frozen fro m what I can see and I envy him. He was able to die with faith. I will die with fond memories and a hope that may be impossible to happen.

But, The silence is all I need. And this snow. I would follow him anywhere, but this is where I stop. This is where I end.

A howl.

I hear it. I hear a howl.

It belongs to Tsume. He's…gone?

His final howl and I am here to hear it. And hopefully Kiba. Please… Live for me…

A single tear escapes.

I don't want to die. I don't want this uncertainty. I don't want this snowy night. But this is the way it will be. This is how it ends. This will be my last snowfall.

I should sooner be grateful my body held out to see this.

But Paradise… I want to be able to enter it with him. I want to love him once again.

With my last breaths I cry. I cry hard and ugly, wishing hoping, that he will be here to dry my tears. I cry because he came to me once when I was in sobs…

Please…

Come…

Again…

"_**Kiba…what…about Paradise?"**_

**"_What about it?"_**

**"_What of what Tsume says is true? What if I cannot go in?"_**

**"_You will…"_**

**"_How do you know?"_**

**"_Paradise…will open for…the one I love…Because…Blue…"_**

**"_Yes?"_**

**"_You are my Paradise."_**

**"_And I yours Kiba."_**

_**And I yours…..

* * *

**_

**Author's Note:_ AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_**

_**Who woulda thunk it? Lol, anyway, I done how was my one shot? Anyone like? Please tell me what to fix people!**_

_**I love critics!**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I used this way of showing it cause I dunno looked cool!**_

_**Purplelizard.**_


End file.
